Changes
by SplodeFace
Summary: CAUTION: NSFW  Silver is brought back from the dead, only there's a catch. He's now a she. How will this affect the relationship between Silver and girlfriend Madison? You'll just have to read and see.  Note: This story takes place an an alternate canon.


**Changes**

It was a warm day, right in the middle of Summer, on Route 9. Inside two girls were shopping, one seeming incredibly uncomfortable. The other girl, Madison, pulled her female friend into the underwear section of the store they were browsing, a cheeky grin on her face. Her friend was blushing profusely, and had her arms by her sides, rather firmly. It was obvious she wasn't enjoying this.

"Oh, lighten up Silver, you have to get used to this body some time, don't you?" Madison said, holding up a red, B-cup bra, "What better way to do that then to go shopping for lingerie?" The question made Silver squirm slightly. Yep, this was Silver, the same Silver who had brought an end to Team Rocket a couple of months ago, the same Silver who was a fearsome trainer and could crush his opposition with little to no effort, the same Silver who had _died_ at the Magma Tournament.

So why was he here, in the ladies department of the shopping mall, looking for a bra with Maddie? Because he was now a she. No, he hadn't had a sex change or anything like that. It had been Cyrus' doing. When Cyrus had created his new universe, he had indeed kept his promise to Maddie and brought back her wonderful, angsty, ginger boyfriend. The thing is, he was now her wonderful, angsty, ginger _**girlfriend**_. While at first this had freaked Maddie out (and downright mindfucked poor Silver) she had sort of become used to it, a month on. Now she just had to get Silver to do the same.

Alas, that was a task easier said than done. How do you go from living sixteen years as a boy, dying and coming back to life as a girl? Silver had no idea, he, or should I say she, was still in a state of shock, a whole month on. Slowly she'd been getting used to little things (like having to pee sitting down), but this was somewhat of a big leap for her. Going out and buying a bra? In public? With all those people around? It was far from easy.  
>Maddie, on the other hand, had been doing this for a couple of years now and taking Silver out to do it with her just made it easier. In fact, truth be told, she was having a little fun messing with the shy, tsundere redhead. She pulled Silver a little closer, holding up the bra level with Silver's chest, "I think this would look great on you, especially with your cute new boobs." That comment just made Silver go even redder, crossing her arms to cover her chest,<br>"Cut that out Maddie, it isn't funny." And oh, her voice, it was so much cuter now, still Silver's voice, just slightly higher in pitch and far more feminine. Silver's protesting just made Maddie giggle,  
>"Oh, stop being such a douche, Silver. I mean it; you'd look great in this." She said, forcing the bra into a reluctant Silver's arms, "Now come on, let's see if it fits." With that she took Silver by the shoulder of her shirt, tugging her towards the dressing room, with Silver feebly attempting to resist,<br>"Maddie, come on! I don't want to do this!" Silver whined, trying to pull away from Madison. Sadly, in this new body, the strength difference between the two of them had sort of disappeared, as they were both about the same weight, though Silver was still a little bit taller and that didn't really count for much in a power struggle like this one. After practically dragging Silver to the dressing rooms, Maddie pushed her into one of the cubicles, smiling, "Now try it on and show me, okay?" With that she closed the door, leaving Silver in there alone with the bra.

She stared into the mirror. Her new female form was by no means unattractive; in fact, it pretty much played up all the aspects that had caused people to mistake her for a girl in the past, plus a few new perks. Slowly, she removed her shirt, undoing the buttons one by one. She'd been braless all day, which had been rather uncomfortable. She stood there for a second, staring into the mirror at her breasts. They were rather nice for someone of her age and stature, a solid B-cup at the very least, Maddie had been right about that, and fairly perky too. She brought her hands up, cupping her breasts from below and lifting them slightly, feeling their weight, as light as they were. Sure, they weren't huge like Whitney's or anyone like that, but they were something alright.

Silver had gotten side-tracked, she was meant to be trying on the bra, and Maddie was still waiting on her. Quickly, she let go, her breasts jiggling at the sudden loss of support. She picked up the bra from the bench next to her. Maddie had made a good find here; it was red with a little black lace lining the edges and perfectly sized. The fact Maddie knew her breast size so well concerned Silver a little, had she been staring at her boobs that much? She put the thought from her mind as she put her arms through the straps of the bra, before reaching around and trying to do up the clasp. Unfortunately, she couldn't get it to hook. She'd need some help here. She opened the door to the change room, one arm over her breasts, holding the bra in place. Silver was still blushing profusely as she whispered to Madison, "Hey, uh, Maddie? I think I need some help here…" The little plead for assistance made Maddie grin. She hastily scrambled inside the fitting room, locking the door behind her. "Could you just do up the clasp?" Silver asked, turning her head to look at Maddie, her eyes showing that she was obviously embarrassed by what she was requesting,  
>"Sure, it's no big deal, girls do it to each other all the time, Silver. Turn and face the mirror, okay?" She said, pointing to the mirror in front of her. Silver nodded, turning her red face to look into the mirror, her back facing Madison. Maddie stood there for a second, she had Silver's bare back in front of her… she had to admit it looked really good. Silver's skin was pale, almost white and so smooth. She couldn't resist running a hand down Silver's back. The action took Silver by surprise, causing her to shiver slightly,<br>"Maddie, what the hell?" Though she was trying to act shocked by Maddie's actions, part of her had enjoyed the feeling of Maddie's hand on her skin. Was that so wrong? The two had been dating before the incident, hell, they'd been in love, so was wanting her in that way really that far out? Maddie had been thinking the exact same thing, but took Silver's comments to heart and nodded, now slightly embarrassed herself,  
>"Oh yeah, right, um, sorry. How's this?" She said, doing up the hook on Silver's back. She stepped to the side so she could see Silver in the mirror, noticing that Silver was staring at herself as well, her mouth slightly open and still blushing,<br>"Wow… You're right, it does look good. Sorta." She shifted her breasts slightly, trying to get comfortable in the bra, but not doing a great job of it, "Agh, these things are so damn frustrating!" She said in annoyance. Maddie just laughed, steadying Silver, who had gone slightly mad fiddling with her chest,

"Here, let me help," She said, not really thinking ahead. Maddie reached forward and placed her hands on Silver's chest, playing with her breasts until they were nestled comfortably in the bra. Maddie grinned a little; Silver's breasts were a little bigger than hers and so soft too. She looked up from them after a few moments, only then did she realise what she'd done, and how red Silver had become in the process. Her own cheeks went scarlet as she took a step back, her arms still out in front of her, "Oh. Oh wow. Um. I'm so sorry about that, Silver. I didn't think—" before she could continue, Silver cut her off, her eyes looking down to the corner of the dressing room, her face almost as red as her hair,

"Don't worry about it. Just… don't mention it to anyone." Not that Maddie ever did, but Silver just liked to make sure. Maddie nodded as Silver turned to face the mirror once more, a small smile forming on her lips, "I think I'll take it. It fits, it looks good and… and it's comfortable." She said the last part rather quietly, placing a hand to her mouth and giggling. Maddie started giggling too, and before they knew it, the two were laughing in the fitting room, provoking a few odd looks from passers-by.

After a little while the two calmed down, until the fitting room was silent and the two were standing there, staring into each other's eyes. Under other circumstances, or were these two different people, this may have been awkward, but they weren't other people and this didn't feel awkward at all. Maddie moved closer to Silver, who was leaning back against the wall of the cubicle. Silver didn't move away, no, she closed her eyes and moved her own face closer to Maddie. Eventually their lips met in a tender kiss. Maddie pulled her head back, biting her lower lip. Was this wrong? Was it bad to kiss another girl? She hadn't had feelings for other girls in the past but… this wasn't another girl, it was Silver. Any further doubts were blocked out by Silver kissing her again, her hand grabbing the front of Maddie's shirt and pulling her closer. Maddie place her hands on the wall behind Silver, as their kissing got more passionate. She could feel Silver's hand snaking its way up her top, but she wasn't going to stop it, she loved the feeling of Silver's hands on her skin.  
>Before the two could take things any further, they heard a noise from outside, voices passing the door of their fitting room. Maddie froze, stepping away from Silver, who had pulled her hand from Maddie's shirt. The two stood there, absolutely still until the voices faded off into the distance. Silver let out a sigh of relief and Maddie stood there panting.<br>"I think it's time we headed home." Maddie muttered between breaths. Silver simply nodded, with a quiet "Yeah." She watched as Silver got changed, finding it somewhat difficult not to stare as she took off her bra, before exiting the dressing rooms followed by Silver, who held the red bra in her hand. The two headed for the counter, but not before grabbing the matching underwear, and Maddie paid, as Silver was far too embarrassed to buy it herself. As they walked towards the exit, Silver took Maddie by the arm, she was still blushing quite a bit, "Don't tell anyone, alright? Or else." Her threats were hollow, but it wasn't Silver without a threat at the end, now was it? Maddie smiled,  
>"Not a soul, Silver, I promise." And with that the two left the mall, heading home with Silver's new lingerie and several other bags of clothing. Little did they know what the night would hold.<p>

Maddie laid there, on the bed of her apartment, so graciously supplied to her by Cyrus upon the establishment of a new world order. She watched the shutter on her air-conditioner move back and forth, sighing loudly.

"What are you huffing about?" The voice was Silver's, she'd just entered the bedroom. She had been sitting in the living room, sorting through the bags of new clothing and picking out the clothes she felt comfortable wearing. She'd picked about 3 shirts out of the mass of tops, 4 pairs of pants and none of the shorts or skirts. Silver was obviously still a little shy about showing off her new body. Even now she still wore her old long-sleeve shirt and pants, revealing very little of her feminine figure. Maddie sat up, resting her back on the headboard of the bed,

"Nothing, just bored. When are you gonna try on the new clothes?" She inquired, eyeing the small pile of clothes Silver was holding on to.  
>"After my shower, today's excitement got me a little… sweaty." Her face went red at the last word, but Maddie just giggled. There was no reason to feel embarrassed, the two of them were alone now.<br>"Alright, but try not to take too long, I wanna see you in a skirt and a tank top, dammit!" Maddie exclaimed, before laughing. This simply provoked a sarcastic smile from Silver, who threw the pile of clothes at Maddie, causing her to laugh even harder.  
>"Alright, jeez, no need to be such a prick, Silver." Maddie said, throwing a bundled up shirt at Silver as she retreated to the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar. Maddie leaned back on the headboard, looking up at the ceiling and the air-conditioner above her once more.<p>

After a solid ten minutes of watching the shutter move back and forth and hearing the gushing of water, she got up. All the waiting around was getting more than a little dull, perhaps she'd go watch some TV or have a snack, anything to quell the boredom. As she passed the bathroom, however, she heard a sob emerge, barely audible above the running water. She moved closer, standing directly next to the doorway. Another sob, and then another. It was Silver… Silver was crying?  
>"Hey, you okay in there-" Her sentence was cut short as she saw Silver sitting on the floor of the shower, curled up with her knees to her chest, the closer Maddie got, the louder the sobs grew. Silver couldn't hear Madison's steps on the bathroom tiles, the water hitting her hair was too loud, and it drowned out the sound. That was, until Maddie tapped on the glass. Silver looked up, her eyes red from the tears, "Get out of here, I don't want you to see me like this…" She said, her voice cracked from crying. Maddie simply shook her head, opening the door to the shower, a cloud of steam emerging from it as she extended a hand to Silver,<br>"Come on, if you stay in there you're gonna catch a cold, idiot." She'd meant the idiot playfully, as she always did, but Silver wasn't in the mood. She snapped her reply,  
>"Don't call me an idiot! I'm not the one who was stupid enough to work for Galactic!" Silver looked down, resting her head on her knees. Maddie was a little shocked by this sudden outburst, but she was determined to help,<br>"You know I stayed with them for you, Silver. Sure, there was Jupiter, but you've been the main reason for a long while now, you know that." She said, squatting down so she was about level with Silver, a weak smile present on her face. Still, Silver was stubborn, she spoke with her head still resting on her knees,  
>"And a whole lot of good that did. Look at me! I'm a fucking <em>girl,<em> Maddie! You think anyone will ever take me seriously like this? You honestly think anybody is going to see me as a powerful trainer when I've got a pair of tits? Huh!" Silver was angry, but not at Maddie. At herself, at her body. Silver had already hated herself, but now that she was a girl, it was just all too much for her. Madison knew this; she'd been with Silver right from the beginning, or at least close enough to the beginning to know just why she was feeling this. Maddie stood up. She pulled her shirt off, followed by her socks and her skirt and letting down her hair, before joining Silver in the shower, now wearing nothing but her plain grey bra and underwear. She sat down next to her, laying a hand gently on Silver's back. Silver turned to speak, only to see Maddie seated right there beside her. Maddie spoke, just loud enough for Silver to hear over the flow of the water,  
>"There are plenty of incredible female trainers. Cynthia, the large number of Elite Four members and Gym Leaders, like Karen or Clair from Johto, where you became a great trainer, or Iris from here in Unova, or Shauntal and Cattleya!" Maddie was about to keep going before Silver motioned for her to hush,<br>"Alright, I get it, there are some great women trainers, it's just… I don't feel like I'm ever going to be one of them. Look at me, Madison…" Now it was Maddie's turn to tell Silver to be quiet, smiling kindly at her as she did so,  
>"I am looking at you. Sure, you don't have the same body, but it's still you. The hair, the eyes, the dickish personality, it's all there," She said with a chuckle, pushing the wet hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear, "and, I mean… you know I still love you, right? Even though you're a little different, I still… I still think you're pretty hot." Maddie was blushing again, and it wasn't the warm water doing it to her. Silver stared as Maddie spoke, her mouth slightly agape. When Maddie finished speaking, she found herself blushing as well. Then, suddenly, Maddie's arms were wrapped around her. She felt safe, wanted… needed even. Silver finally found her tongue after a few moments of silence, turning to face Maddie, who was now right next to her,<br>"Thank you. You… you always seem to pick me up when I feel shitty, Maddie." Silver really did have a way with words, her little shift hadn't changed that. Not that Maddie minded that, in fact, she'd come to love Silver's less-than-polite mouth. Silver leaned in, her head pressing against Maddie's, causing Maddie's breathing to quicken. Then Silver moved closer still, her lips skimming Madison's, feeling the short, sharp breaths she was breathing. Finally, their lips locked. Madison's heart was beating at lightning pace, Silver's too, both were excited, both were experiencing something the two of them had never experienced before. The fact Silver was naked and Maddie was close to it herself only seemed to amplify those feelings. Silver slowly shifted, not breaking the kiss with Maddie, as she straddled Maddie's thighs, her skin rubbing against Madison's. As the two kissed more passionately, Silver brought her hands up to the sides of Maddie's face and Madison used one hand to support herself, with the other slowly moving up and down Silver's side. Silver pulled her head back, smiling softly, leaving Maddie looking somewhat confused by the sudden lack of contact. Silver's body looked amazing under the bathroom light, the water flowing across her breasts and front caused her skin to glimmer, Silver truly looked beautiful.  
>"Let's not do this here, okay? The water's nice, but it isn't helping things." Silver said, getting to her feet. Maddie felt giddy looking up at her… especially considering the angle she was looking from. Silver gave her a smirk, holding a hand out to Maddie, "You just going to sit there and stare, or what?" She asked, her other hand on her hip. Madison smiled back, finally, taking Silver's hand and pulling herself back onto her feet,<br>"Alright… But it better be something special." Maddie attempted to say seductively, which just caused her to giggle, but she did mean it. She was looking forward to something good. As the two exited the shower, wrapped themselves in towels and freshened up, they spoke some more and as they left the bathroom, Silver placed a hand on Maddie's arm, causing her to turn around, an inquisitive look on her face,  
>"Lie down for a while. Get ready for something good." Silver said, the smirk from before returning to her face. Maddie gave her a nod, finding it hard to control her shy smile, her nervous blushing now back, redder than ever. As Silver left the room, Maddie put on a new set of lingerie, one she hadn't worn before, a slightly frilly, violet bra and matching panties. Over the top she wore a blouse she'd bought a while ago and a black skirt. Sure, it wasn't her best outfit, but she definitely looked respectable… and it was easy to take off. She lay down on the bed, her hands behind her hair which hung freely onto the pillow. Now she just had to wait.<p>

It had been nearly an hour since Silver had said she had a surprise for Madison and though she had been eager to see it, the fact it was already about 10.30pm meant she'd had some trouble staying awake. As she began to drift off into a deeper sleep, she was woken by a knocking on the door. Maddie sat up, leaning on one arm as she wiped her eyes with the other. Silver's voice came through, though it sounded different, slightly nervous, shy even.  
>"Uh, Maddie, can I come in?" This was what Maddie had been waiting for for the last hour, but more than that, it was sort of what she'd waited for since she'd met Silver, since they'd gotten close. She cleared her throat and replied,<br>"Yeah, sure, now what's the big surprise?" She asked, her eyes on the door the entire time.  
>"Um, this." Silver mumbled. It was obvious that she was nervous for some reason, a reason that would become apparent right about… now. Silver opened the door, walking to the centre of the room, standing there quietly and looking down at her feet. Maddie's jaw nearly dropped when she saw what Silver was wearing. Gone was Silver's usual long-sleeve shirt, long black pants combo, replaced with a pair of denim shorts and a black and red striped tank top. She wasn't wearing shoes, but it didn't really matter seeing as they weren't going anywhere. Her hair had a little bow in it, not a large one, just a small, black one that acted sort of like the topping on the cake. Silver looked hot. Incredibly, mind-blowingly hot. The lack of a response from Maddie caused Silver to sigh, "Fuck, I knew you wouldn't like it, I'll go change and then we can just-" But Maddie didn't give her a chance to continue, cutting her off mid-sentence,<br>"No. Don't get changed, you look… you look really good Silver." As she spoke, she crawled to the edge of the bed, still amazed by Silver's new look. The red-haired wonder was currently the red-faced wonder, she was obviously very uncomfortable being in this attire, but Maddie's words had helped her. She walked towards Maddie, stopping in front of her and bending down to give her a soft kiss on the lips. Silver tugged at the ends of her shorts, looking at Maddie,  
>"These things aren't that comfortable, I'm gonna take them off, all right?" All Maddie could do in response was nod; she wanted to see more and see more she would. Silver slowly slipped out of the shorts, swaying her hips in a way the caused the shorts to drop to the floor, revealing the red and black lace panties she'd bought this morning. What a sight she was, standing there in nothing but a tank top and some panties. Silver's smirk had returned once again, as she sighed and looked at Maddie again,<br>"Much better, don't you think?" She asked, placing a finger to her mouth and giving a thoughtful expression. Now by no means was Silver comfortable with going about her day-to-day life as a girl, but around Maddie… Well, around Maddie he felt she could do just about anything, in this case seduce her. Madison swallowed; she had been salivating at the sight of Silver's perfect, pale thighs and the way the panties seemed to hug Silver's flesh. Maddie felt as if she could die happy, but then, if she did, she'd miss out on what was going to happen next. Silver placed her index finger in her mouth, biting it softly as she gave a slightly annoyed look to Maddie,  
>"And this top… It's feeling pretty tight, what do you think?" With that she pushed her shoulders back, her chest protruding and the neck of the tank top showing off her wonderful cleavage. Maddie had to swallow once again, this was getting to be too much for her, but this time, she had to speak.<br>"Yeah… I mean, it looks a little bit constricting… around the chest, I mean." Oh how Maddie failed at trying to sound seductive. Silver simply smiled and took the comment on board,  
>"You're right, it is pretty constricting. I think I'll take it off." With very little effort, she pulled the tank top up, off her body, this time revealing the bra that went with the panties. Madison couldn't take much more of this teasing. Luckily, she wouldn't have to wait, Silver walked over to Maddie once more, this time leaning forward, placing her hands by Maddie's sides and kissing her softly once more. "I've been wanting to do this for a while; I didn't really want to die a virgin." Silver said quietly. Maddie couldn't help but giggle,<br>"You're such a pervert and don't forget, you already did die a virgin, idiot." She said, kissing Silver's lips once more. Silver chuckled as she planted yet another kiss on Maddie's lips,  
>"I'm a pervert? You're the one watching me get naked." Silver said with a smirk. Maddie couldn't argue with that, so instead she did the next best thing. She pulled Silver down onto the bed, giggling as Silver hovered over her, before placing a finger under Silver's chin, urging Silver to lean down and kiss her, which she did, this time slipping in a bit of tongue. Maddie happily obliged, the two tongues rubbing against each other as they kissed more and more passionately. The running water wasn't going to be a problem this time, no, this time there was nothing stopping them from going all the way, a prospect which both excited Madison and made her rather nervous. Though she didn't have much time to worry about that with Silver's hand making its way across the front of her blouse. Silver quickly undid the buttons with her right hand, parting the shirt and running a hand across the smooth skin of Maddie's stomach. The action made her shiver; Silver's fingertips just seemed to have that effect on her. Silver took that shiver as a sign to continue, her hand making its way down to the sip of her skirt. She undid it without as much as a second though, tugging down the skirt until Maddie was wearing as much as Silver. Silver pulled back, smirking as she scanned Maddie's body. She was wearing her own set of lingerie, and damn it looked good, but then again, Silver wasn't all that interested in her clothes, rather what was underneath them. Still, she had to admire how good Maddie looked in them.<br>"You look… You don't look too bad in that, you know?" Yeesh, Silver really sucked with compliments. Maddie didn't care, she loved Silver all same,  
>"You really know how to charm a girl Silver, now come here." She said, pulling Silver down onto the bed and rolling on top of her. Now it was Maddie's turn to be in control. She'd never done it before, let alone with another girl, but with Silver everything just felt so natural… so right. She brought her hands up to her back, undoing the clasp of her bra and letting her petit breasts shake freely. She bent over, kissing Silver passionately once more, reaching behind Silver's back to undo the clasp of her bra too. Silver pushed her away a little, annoying Maddie, until she noticed that she was blushing again.<br>"I know you've seen it all before… but it's embarrassing." Silver muttered, looking to the left. Maddie was a little surprised by the sudden change of heart, but was understanding,

"I get it, I'm still pretty nervous myself. I'll take it slow, if you want." Maddie's words comforted Silver, who nodded, still blushing. Madison leaned in slowly, the warmth of her breath causing Silver's neck to tingle. She planted a kiss on it, then another, slightly lower. Silver's heart began to beat faster as Maddie kissed her chest, then once more on her breast, before pulling away, with a coy smile. "I think it's time this came off." She whispered, bringing her arms around Silver's back and unhooking the clasp. With little effort, Maddie slid the bra off Silver's body, leaving Silver's ample, white breasts exposed. Silver kept her eyes locked on Maddie the entire time, her face still red from shyness. "They really do look beautiful, Silver; you've even got me a bit jealous." Maddie joked, pushing up her own breasts, before giggling. This did wonders for Silver's self-esteem, his ego was coming back, if only slightly.  
>"Yeah, they do look a lot better than yours, huh?" She said with a smirk, getting up so she was leaning on her elbows. Maddie gave Silver an offended look, before pushing her back down onto her back.<br>"You're still such a dick, Silver!" She exclaimed, making Silver laugh, "Oh, so you think this is funny, huh?" Whilst Silver was still laughing, she shuffled down the bed, before leaning down and placing her mouth on one of Silver's pale pink nipples and sucking. This sudden action had taken Silver by surprised, provoking a gasp of exhilaration.  
>"Hey, warn me before you do stuff like that!" Silver snapped. Maddie just giggled, continuing to suckle. Then Maddie began lightly nibbling the nipple, causing Silver's breathing to quicken. She brought up her left hand, using it to tweak Silver's other nipple. "Shit Maddie, you're good." Maddie mumbled something from her position atop Silver. It was true, though, for a first-timer, Maddie was doing very well. Perhaps it was the fact she'd been having fantasies about herself and Silver for the last few months now? Still nibbling Silver's left breast, she allowed her left hand to slowly drift down his stomach. "Maddie, what are you doing?" Silver asked, making an attempt at looking down at her body. Madison simply pushed Silver's head back down, causing her to whine in protest. She lifted her mouth from Silver's nipple, a small trail of saliva staying connected to the nub.<br>"Don't ask questions, you'll see soon enough." Maddie replied, a sly smile on her lips. She went down, sucking the nipple once more, before continuing down Silver's body. Madison stuck out her tongue, allowing it to glide from Silver's chest down to her groin. Silver could do nothing but lie there and revel in the feelings Maddie's tongue was producing. Maddie brought her hands to Silver's hips, taking hold of the sides of her panties. Silver's breathing picked up yet again, it was obvious she was very nervous,  
>"Maddie, no. Not down there." She protested, weakly. Madison looked up at Silver, her coy smile replaced with a kind one,<br>"Where did you think this was going? I'll be real gentle, okay? I mean, what better way to get used to this body?" She mused. Silver stopped fighting it, giving in to Madison's advances as Maddie slipped the panties off. It was quite a sight; Silver had a patch of red pubic hair above her pussy, and the pussy itself? A perfect, tight, pink, wonderful slit. Silver squirmed, trying to cross her legs to hide it, but Maddie persevered, pushing Silver's legs apart, "Come on, stop being like that. Where's the fearless Silver I know?" Maddie mocked. Silver settled, still blushing but keeping her legs spread,  
>"Alright, fine. There, are you happy now?" Silver asked, somewhat irritated by what seemed like Maddie forcing it. Madison simply smiled,<br>"Not as happy as you're about to be." She replied, the sly smile on her face growing larger. Slowly she moved her face closer to Silver's snatch. "Damn, you're already a little wet." She muttered, causing Silver to go bright crimson.  
>"Would you cut that out, I don't exactly a-" Silver's sentence was cut short by Maddie rolling her tongue over Silver's clit. Her body sort of jerked at the action, and she moaned loudly. "Fuck! That was incredible." Silver said, her breathing erratic.<br>"So are you beginning to enjoy this body yet?" Maddie asked, an eyebrow cocked,  
>"Well, I'll give it another few hours." Silver replied, a grin forming on her red face,<br>"Hours? Somebody's got some high expectations."  
>"Would you rather I lowered them for you?" Silver teased,<br>"Stop being such a dick." Maddie said, her own smile now as wide as Silver's. She moved her head lower, darting her tongue over Silver's clitoris, causing Silver to grip the bed sheets, crying out in pleasure. Maddie continued this, occasionally placing her lips against it, sucking it slightly, before continuing to lick. Silver was obviously in a state of bliss, she was salivating slightly, and was near the brink of orgasm. Madison pulled her head away for a second, taking in a bit of air, but was quickly pushed back down by Silver, who grabbed a handful of Maddie's hair, not hard enough to cause discomfort, but just hard enough for Silver to stay in control. Madison loved it, the feeling of Silver tugging her hair, the smell of Silver's wet slit, it was amazing, but something was drawing Madison's attention. If it smelled that good, how did it taste? Maddie took Silver's free hand, motioning for her to continue rubbing her clit as Maddie's mouth moved lower, licking the Silver's lips, before extending her tongue into Silver's tight cooch. Silver cried out, a small squeal of satisfaction leaving her mouth. She was absolutely relishing Maddie's oral acrobatics. Madison was having a great time down there herself, Silver's juices tasted so good. She brought one hand up, moving her head back up to Silver's clit, which she began licking and sucking once more, whilst two of her fingers slowly entered Silver's tight opening. Silver's cries grew louder, but Maddie did not stop, in fact, she went faster, her tongue working double time, and her fingers pushing deeper into Silver's slit, causing her cries to grow louder still. With her other hand, she rubbed Silver's puckered asshole, causing her body to jerk slightly,  
>"Maddie… what the fuck are… you doing?" She murmured between gasps. Maddie simply continued what she was doing, massaging Silver's asshole, fingering her slit and licking her clit, picking up the pace gradually. The amount of pleasure the combination of these actions was reaching a level that was too much for Silver to handle. "Oh shit… Maddie… Fuck, I'm coming!" Silver's whole body went stiff; her pussy tightened and squirted her juices all over Maddie's hand. Maddie quickly lapped it up, licking the surrounding area as Silver twitched from the sensitivity. Madison crawled up, so her face was once again level with Silver's and the two kissed passionately, Maddie's mouth still filled with Silver's juices. The two broke the kiss, a trail of saliva and cum still connecting their lips. Then Maddie laid back on the bed, giggling, provoking a slightly confused look from the somewhat dazed Silver. "Something funny?" She asked, whilst Maddie continued laughing. Eventually she calmed down, her laugh dying down to a small chuckle,<br>"You should have seen yourself, you looked hilarious!" She exclaimed. Silver gave her a sinister smile,  
>"Oh really now? Well, let's just see how you look when you're having an orgasm. Come here." Silver replied, motioning Maddie over with a single finger. Maddie obliged, climbing back on top of Silver, but Silver shook her head, "No, not like that, put it above my mouth." Maddie gave her a bewildered look, before understanding what she meant and grinning,<br>"Oh, right, gotcha!" She said, happily. Maddie quickly disposed of her panties, which were soaking wet, throwing them onto the floor, before shuffling up so her pussy was hovering above Silver's face. What a view! Silver was getting a good luck at Maddie's slit. Above it was a strip of pubic hair, lilac like her hair. The pussy itself was tight and bright pink in colour as well as being slick with Maddie's juices. Silver licked her lips, as she placed both her hands on Maddie's hips, lowering her down onto Silver's mouth. She passed her tongue over Madison's honeypot, tasting the juices that had flowed out. Maddie let out a gasp as Silver did this, reaching up and grabbing one of her own breasts, massaging and rubbing it. This was the response Silver had hoped for, she moved her head closer, licking it again, and again, causing Madison to breathe faster and louder. Hastily she slipped off her own bra, using both hands to rub and tweak her nipples as Silver took care of her snatch. Silver pulled her lower, her tongue working twice as fast, lapping at Maddie's lubricated slit. Madison's loud breaths slowly became small moans, as the pleasure produced by Silver's tongue increased. She reached down with her right hand, her left still tweaking her nipple, and began rubbing her clit. The sudden contact with her sensitive nub sent another wave of pleasure coursing through her body. She let out a cry of pleasure as she began rubbing faster, Silver noticing the sudden wave of cum that had begun flowing from Maddie's cooch and lapping at it twice as fast, so as not to let any of Maddie's juices hit the bed. Meanwhile, Madison was coming close to climaxing, her fingers rubbing as fast as they could against her clit and Silver's tongue now darting in and out of her slick, wet pussy. She leaned back, her left hand grabbing Silver's leg for support as she cried out, "Agh! It feels incredible!" Silver licked and lapped as fast as she possible could, placing her mouth right up against Maddie's pussy and pushing her tongue as far in as it would go. Madison screamed in ecstasy, the pleasure she was experiencing overwhelming her as she came, squirting all over Silver's face as he attempted to lick it all up. She gasped for air as she returned to her position lying next to Silver, who was still wiping up the remnants of Maddie's cum from her face. She sucked one of her fingers, turning to Maddie as she did so then pulling it away with a coy smile,  
>"Want to taste yourself?" Silver asked, offering the hand up to Madison. Maddie didn't reply, instead taking Silver's hand and licking each of the fingers one by one, causing Silver's seductive little smile to widen. "Haha, and I'm the pervert?" Silver asked, laughing. Maddie cut her laughter short, coming in closer and kissing her passionately, her tongue probing Silver's mouth as the kiss grew more and more passionate. Maddie reached down, rubbing Silver's clit with her fingers, but Silver quickly took her by the wrist, pulling it away, "No, I have a better idea." Sitting up, she parted her legs, turning so her dripping-wet snatch was facing Maddie. Madison wasn't entirely sure what to do and Silver saw this, so she gave her some direction, "Grinding, Maddie, 'lips-to-lips'" she said, eyes half-closed and in a seductive tone.<br>"Oh!" Maddie quickly turned so her own pussy was facing Silver's, shuffling closer and locking legs with her. She looked into Silver's eyes, a warm smile brightening her face, "Um, I love you, Silver." She muttered, her cheeks slowly going rosy red. Silver was slightly taken by surprise by this confession of her love, but smiled back, blushing as well,  
>"I-I love you too, Madison." She replied. After a moment of simply staring into each other's eyes, they both snapped back to reality. Silver pulled herself closer, her labia rubbing against Maddie's. The two began breathing faster, as Maddie started rolling her own hips, her pussy lips pressing against Silver's. She began moving them a different way a few minutes in and she felt Silver's clit make contact with her own. The two cried out in unison as they synchronised the motion. As they grinded, Maddie brought a hand up from the bed, grabbing Silver's breast, kneading it. Silver was taken slightly by surprised, by quickly did the same to Maddie. Soon the two were close to orgasm, both were moaning in time with the movement of their hips.<br>"Silver… I think… I think I'm gonna come again…" Maddie managed to say as she panted. Silver swallowed, looking at Maddie, whose face was shimmering with sweat and gave away the fact she was in a state of pure ecstasy.  
>"Let's come… together." Silver's words made Madison's heart beat a little faster. She nodded, looking back at Silver, who she had only just noticed was staring at her. The two began grinding faster and faster, their moans getting louder with each motion of their hips. Finally, they could take no more. The two shouted out together as their pussies gushed, their bodies shaking and their muscles stiff. They both collapsed back onto the bed, Maddie crawling over to Silver's side and the two sharing several more tender kisses.<br>"That was incredible… I never thought… I mean, with you as a girl…" But Maddie didn't have to say any more, Silver knew what she was saying. She replied, her breathing deep,  
>"I know… I didn't think it was possible… to feel the way I did just then…. with this body." Silver gave Maddie a soft smile, which was returned immediately. Maddie gave her another kiss and the two simply laid there for what seemed like hours, gazing into each other's eyes. Eventually Madison broke the silence, smiling as she spoke,<br>"Hey, can you do something for me?" Silver cocked an eyebrow, before replying,  
>"Yeah, anything." Madison gave her a little kiss on the lips, giggling as she did,<br>"Make me a limeade, idiot." With that she burst into laughter, Silver doing the same. As the two calmed down, Maddie looked at Silver once more, "I was serious, y'know?"

**FIN**


End file.
